octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kwazii's Spooky Pirate Stories
Kwazii often tells the crew his pirate stories (although the only one who seems to believe them and be scared by them is Peso). The Seamap and the Golden Jar (The Monster Map) "A proud ship once sailed across these waters; the ship carried a precious golden jar. Then there came a terrible storm, and the ship sank to the bottom of the sea. There it lay, until a scary sea monster made the wreck his home. He guards the golden jar to this very day, and if ye go looking for it, mateys, ye must beware of the eight-headed sea monster, for he'll challenge anyone who comes too close..." The Ghost Whale (The Albino Humpback Whale) "It's a crafty beast, as pale and cold as the moonlight. It rises from the depths at night and plays tricks on passing ships..." The Shrimp Monster (The Snapping Shrimp) "When the shrimp monster snaps his giant claws, then BOOM! It's loud enough to knock out anyone who hears it!.." The Ghost Pirate (The Decorator Crab) "A ghost pirate can make himself and anything he steals invisible. He sneaks upon ye, just like-YEOW!-just like that..." The Vampire Squid (The Vampire Squid) "He wears a big cape covered in sharp spikes; his eyes glow in the dark; he squirts a horrible slime; and he lives in a haunted castle in the deepest, darkest part of the Midnight Zone..." The Tri-toothed Terror (The Cookiecutter Sharks) "It's a giant sea beast with three huge sharp teeth. It sneaks upon pirate ships and bites them with his teeth, and disappears into thin air..." '' '''The Nackerwhack' (The Oarfish) "He's as big as three whales set end to end, each tooth is the size of a dolphin. He's crafty, knocks over ships just for the fun of it, he does!.." The Creepy Cove (The Crafty Cuttlefish) "This cove is known to pirates everywhere as Creepy Cove. It's the home of a creepy monster with creepy powers. The monster of Creepy Cove can change colors like magic. It can make itself grow to be as big as three whales, and finally, it can make perfect copies of himself, ha-ha, until ye're surrounded by monsters! The Pirate's Moon (The Swashbuckling Swordfish) " 'Tis known as a Pirate's Moon, and happens but once every one hundred years. according to legend, 'tis only on the night of the rare Pirate's Moon, when cold ocean waters turn warm, ye may be lucky enough to see the Flying Swords. They're a sign, me hearties, that ye're near a sunken pirate ship, where "X" marks of the greatest treasure ye could ever hope to find: the sword of the Pirate King! But any pirate who hopes to take it as 'is own, must be brave indeed,'cos the sword of the Pirate King is guarded by three magical Flying Swords!.." 'The Sea of Vanishing Ships' (The Loggerhead Sea Turtle) "Things disappear in this part of the ocean. That's why we pirates call it "The Sea of Vanishing Ships". They say it's the sea monsters that made 'em disappear - slimy monsters of seaweed with long, stringy fingers, who like to take what's not theirs..." 'The Sea Yeti' (The Yeti Crab) "Half fish, half shaggy white beast, the Sea Yeti lurks in the darkest depths of the Midnight Zone. But ye'll always smell it before you see it - a Sea Yeti's breath smells like rotten eggs, and is strong enough to knock out the mightiest pirate!.." The Duck - Faced River Monster (The Duck-Billed Platypus) "Tis a strange, slippery beast, that's said to lurk in Australian rivers, just like this one... It's made up of parts from different creatures - a bill, like a duck, fur, like a bear, webbed paws, like an otter, claws, like a cat, a tail, like a beaver, and worst of all - a sharp spiny stinger, like a giant bumble-bee!..''" '''The Claws of Danger (The Mantis Shrimp) "It's the snappy tale of two mantis shrimp. Each one has powerful claws. Meet Smashclaw, known for strength, and Spearclaw, known for speed. They were locked in a never-ending battle of claws, until finally they broke a humongous rock, leaving a family of worms without a home. Not wishing to harm others, they drew a line in the sand, and each promised to stay on his own side forever. Who knows, what could happen if they ever cross claws again." The Ice-Fanged Chomper (The Over Under Adventure) "Pirate legend tells of a rare sea beast with teeth like razor-sharp icicles! The sneaky scallywag swims under your feet and chomps the ice right out from under ya! That's why pirates steer clear of Antarctica. If the cold doesn't get ya, the Ice-Fanged Chomper will!" The Jumping Jangle Bones (The Coelacanth) "According to pirate tales passed down by my granddad, Calico Jack, jumping jangle bones are spooky fish that look like rocks, but they come to life and try to scare you away when you get too close to the places where they like to hide, places like these, sea caves!" Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Story lists